The instant invention relates generally to game devices, and more particularly, to a chance determining device.
Numerous game devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be employed as chance determining devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,805 of Astle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,297 of Vandegrift, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,263 of McGinnis all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.